Shadows of Light A Tale from the Sith War
by Vincent Dante
Summary: A story that takes place 4,000 years before the original movies. The Sith War is raging as one Jedi tries to survive on a planet swarming with Sith.


A cry of anguish filled the night sky, a veil of pain masking the light that glowed proudly from his body. An energy so pure that it could not be defined by mere words alone. It seemed like Leon could hear an empowering whisper with every twist his body made, every parry his saber committed, he felt raw power in his grasp. It was not only his own dedicated will that powered the fluid motions of his body, it was as if he had lost all consciousness of his physical self. His mind had created a fluctuating rhythm of movement that his body could gracefully ride the contours of, a tunnel that outlined every seemingly flowing and seamless motion that he made. It created a precise line between a barbaric assault and a sizzling dance with his lightsaber. It bore all the intensity of such a reckless assault but it remained in control, every parry and strike of his lightsaber flashed in a sporadic rhythm, contained but vicious.

He silently wondered what was going through the mind of his adversary. Leon's eyes did not flash with the same kind of raw anger that his foe's did. They were strong in their own sense, an untainted power. Something that could only be obtainable through control, something that wielders of the dark side lacked, their very vision blurred by bitter, unchecked emotion. Leon made sure however that his emotions were not devoured into a pit of rage, to be forgotten forever in the midst of destruction. His emotions were the opposite of his enemy, a foil of the ideals that those who wielded crimson sabers believed. Strength, not weakness, courage in the face of anxiety, peace to upset the anger.

Light flashed again and again, their sabers colliding without restraint. The sky thundered as in protest to the powers that were being used almost abusively on the field before them. Streaks of lighting branched out in all directions, but this was not a natural storm. The wind scraped at Leon, rocks battering his stout body. He stood tall, his mind faithful to the powers that he held in his own capable hands. The wind called to him, he willed it to his command. The wind yielded more easily to him, nature flowing through him as if his rocks and sand flowed through his veins, not blood. There was one thing for sure however, the force was with him.

His legs launched him high into the air, using the wind to speed his ascent, his body twisted into a flip and he landed on one of the many rock pillars that littered the valley.

"Stand tall brothers of the force! Nature is in our favor, and the planet itself cries out in protest to such an abominable use of the force that the Sith wield. Believe in what your hands grasp and what your mind knows. For on this fated field, the force fights with us!"

There was an uproar, one that rose into the heavens high above, lightning cracked, the Sith screamed in protest and anger, and the defenders of the light shone with an aura that blinded many of those who were consumed with hate.

The valley was filled with an amazing display of flashing lights. The sun was hidden behind the clouds above, making the flashes of lightning, fire, and plasma even more impressive. Hate battled compassion, both fiery and determined in their own way. Their tunics were torn and ragged, and the battle raged on despite those who met their fate with the blade, or the crack of lightning. The wind swept through their hair and the Jedi used their own powers in turn, healing their own wounds, catching lightning in their hands and sending it back at their foes, every move was matched.

Each blade of lightning met the outstretched hand of a Jedi, each healing trance undermined by a storm of hurtling stones, each saber that lanced through the air was met by a wall of pure energy. The earth trembled beneath them as if doom itself was coming for the defenders of peace. Their minds left the battlefield for a moment, the evenness of numbers allowed for curiosity on both sides, their minds stretching out across the valley to find some sense of what was coming.

Something sank in Leon's stomach, a feeling of fervent eagerness similarly rose from the Sith. Darkness was descending upon the valley that both Jedi and Sith had fallen lifeless upon, the valley where their sweat and blood had been strewn across, the same valley that had trembled beneath their feet. That darkness was anger and hate, it was not those two emotions that scared Leon, but it was what those emotions emanated from that shook his control to the core. Sith reinforcements poured into the valley, their cries echoing fervently, the calls of their tired and battered allies that they had come to help rose to meet them. A discordant and haunting orchestra rose above the valley and the powers of the Jedi, that had stood so defiant to hate, seemed to wax in the face of such reckless emotion.

Leon felt as if his will had been drained from him, they had fought so hard, but the fruits of their efforts had not blossomed, and instead of the sweet taste that victory would have brought, they were left with the bitterness of defeat. Lightning cracked and the defenders of peace fled before the overwhelming numbers that followed their flight. It was with great effort that Leon found the ignition switch on his lightsaber. He firmly pressed it, his lightsaber vanishing at once, fading into nothingness along with much of the conviction that many of the Jedi had once held.

Chapter 2

They were tired and ragged, their skin cut, their legs burning, and their minds reeling. How had such a thing happened? Justice had lost in the face of malice, and the Jedi were left huddled around a heating unit, terrified for what this could mean for the galaxy, and scared for their own lives.

Grumbling was audible, and somewhere off in the distant night, sobbing was heard, Leon noted that it was not coming from just one tortured soul either.

Leon strode through the makeshift camp, his mind busy with thoughts, they had barely escaped from the hoard of Sith. What else could they do? Their base had been captured, and with it the HoloNet transmitter, obliterating any chance of reinforcements finding their way to the sparse planet. And so they were stuck upon this fated planet, a rag tag group of Republic soldiers and a worn and defeated pack of Jedi, their numbers severely decreased from the battle.

"What is the point, there is no way to stop them. Their power is too great, and their actions are almost uncontrollable, they'll overwhelm us before long." Leon stopped abrupt, a voice was carrying above others, his hope was gone and so was his reasoning. For with the force, there is never a never.

Leon made his way around the heating unit, his gaze instantly fell upon the Jedi who had spoken so pessimistically. "What they have in numbers," Leon took a seat on a hard tree stump, "We have in our hearts."

The Jedi snorted while rolling his eyes, "Don't even try to talk to good over evil. Who do you think we are fighting? A cloned army? No! We are fighting our brothers. I wouldn't be surprised if you lightsaber finds the throat of the same Jedi you used to spar with when you were a student back in the temple."

Leon sighed, rubbing his face, his body was fatigued and his dedication was being stretched with every undermining thought that crept into his mind. "Look into their eyes, and tell me if they are the same people you have known. Fire consumes their eyes. Do you want to be a servant of the dark? Your every action motivated by rage? Ask yourself what you want I would rather die then see the galaxy fall to chaos."

"It is hopeless." The Jedi continued on his depressing address. "We are abandoned and the Sith are at our heels, what happens from now on is meaningless."

"No, what happens here is a chance to shake the already wobbling foundations of the Sith. What if they saw our steadfast dedication instead of our fear? Show them how the force flows through us, and how with a single wave we could cultivate and grow nature upon a world. The force is life, not death."

The bearded and haggard Jedi glanced up at Leon, "Maybe you are right, but whether or not we will live to see light in the darkness alludes me."

"There is already light my friend. But whether you can see it or not, is up to you." The stars in the sky seemed to sparkle a little brighter at that statement.

The Jedi glanced up at the stars, something changed in his eyes, they softened for a moment, and instead of hopelessness there was a different gleam in his eye, "I hope with all my heart that you are right."

"Hold to that hope. What we do in the following hours may be sung of in holocrons millennia from now. Hell, I don't wanna be remembered for showing my ass to the enemy."

They laughed, some of the disappointment from the battle fading away with each hearty chuckle. "Too true, though it might be funny if we used that idea, put on a show for the lady Siths."

They laughed, and Leon leaned forward, offering a hand to the young but nonetheless seasoned Jedi, "I'm Leon."

"Kalma." He firmly shook Leon's outstretched hand. "A proud Caridian too."

"Corellian." Kalma wasn't surprised at Leon's answer, his trademark grin had looked fairly familiar.

"Well that would explain the green tunic and the persuasiveness. You're a little far from your system." Kalma noted, remembering how territorial most Corellian Jedi were.

"I left for the war, the Republic needs all the help we can get. Especially with Exar Kun still on the rampage."

Kalma nodded, "I hear you. I wouldn't want to be in the path of the double lightsaber he wields. I'm sure he's seen many heads roll in his life." Kalma sounded regretful, as if he wished that Exar had never come to such heinous acts.

"All I wanna see roll right now are some pastures. And I know just how to do that, a good rest should help." He glanced around at the small gathering of soldiers and Jedi alike, many were huddled against trees or fabricated resting units. "You should all see to that, it's not over yet no matter how beaten we are we still have each other, and hope." He stood up and headed back to his own unit. A storm of thought brewing in his mind, he hated not knowing what was going to happen.

Dawn came seemingly early to Leon, his eyes struggled to open, and it was with great effort that he sat up. His body was still sore from the battle despite the healing trance he had put himself in the night before. He ran a hand through his ruffled hair, shaking his head in an attempt to fling any clinging fatigue from his body. He stood up and ducked out of the fabricated resting unit, his steps were soft and light, the air still holding the sweet taste of the morning dew. Leon couldn't enjoy it however, his mind was still sour from the defeat. He found his way to the cliff that overlooked the valley below, smoke still wafted slowly into the air, it's rising black essence a tribute to the intensity of last night's battle.

Leon's gaze continued to sweep across the expanding horizon. The ground was bleak, most of it a mixture of sand and dirt, hardened by the sun. Trees were spattered sparsely across the land, with a few patches of fresh grass here and there. Vegetation was sparse except for the oddly placed forest that surrounded the valley that stretched out before them. He noted that it was the same valley where the battle had taken place, smoke was rising from there as well. The pillars that decorated the valley could be made out from such a distance. He felt a twinge of regret at having lost the valley, artifacts of ancient Jedi were in the valley, the temples, statues, and structures were a testament of their steadfast and determined dedication to the light, and all its unifying strength. However Leon knew that even the best of the Jedi had their doubts at times. Leon also knew that it was what that Jedi did when his very faith was waxing, that would determine his fate.

His mind was so occupied that he almost didn't notice a presence behind him. He spun around quickly, his reflexes urging him to place a hand upon his lightsaber hilt. He soon lowered the hand however, and his face conjured a smile. "Do you enjoy spooking Jedi like that?" Leon raised an eyebrow in query, his lips contorted into a smirk.

"Only my favorite ones," The older Jedi placed a hand on Leon's shoulder. Leon met the gesture by pulling the bearded Jedi to him, embracing him as he felt joy for the first time in many days.

He pulled back from the Jedi and saw him smiling as well, "It's good to see you master, I see the Sith didn't leave you ill-treated."

The Jedi shook his head, "But then again the service wasn't very good either, I made sure I didn't leave a tip."

They both laughed, "It's good to see you again Carn." He nodded at his former master.

"I'm glad to see you survived the battle. I suppose I didn't do such a bad job training you as I had thought. You had me worried when you fell through the ceiling of a smuggler's nest, I thought you had a magnet for trouble in you somewhere." He smiled, "But I see you've become a fine Jedi." Carn placed a hand on Leon's shoulder again, this time it was something to signify a master's pride in his student.

"Well I had a fine master," They both smiled, and a brief moment passed in that world of pride and joy, before their minds reverted from hyperspace, and reality returned to them both.

The two turned to face the landscape below them, Carn's eyes took it all in before sighing. "I supposed our options are limited. It does pain me to know that they will desecrate such a beautiful testament to the light."

Leon nodded, his thoughts had been the same, "But there is nothing we can do to stop them."

Carn frowned, "Have I taught you nothing? There is always a way, and with the force, it's always easier to see." He glanced over the land before them once again, "It is unfortunate however, we lost so many young Jedi yesterday. I am afraid to say that the future of the order is growing bleaker and bleaker as the days pass."

Leon nodded, noting the grief that seeped into Carn's worn features, the battle must have touched him deeper than Leon had thought. "But like you said, there is always a way, and there's always a light in the dark."

A smile began to tug at Carn's frown, "You are right Leon." Carn's eyes seemed to change at that moment, something consumed them, Leon was taken aback by Carn's fiery conviction, "We will strike them hard and swift. The Sith will know what it is like to be hunted, and we will become the hunters. It is them who will know anxiety. It is them who will become to hate the one thing that they have embraced; their fear."

Leon felt a strange stirring in his stomach at the very idea. "So we will become shadows of the dark?"

Carn grinned, "It will be like they have never known before, we will seek them wherever they go, we will be there in the shadows, waiting for our opportunity, to illuminate the dark with our own light."

"We must act immediately, every moment is precious. I'll give the word to the other Jedi." Leon strode back towards the camp, leaving Carn to his thoughts.

"We will strike fear deep within them, and in the end, there will be light." Carn's voice whispered to the wind, carrying far off to the hollowed grounds of the valley, where the spirits of the Jedi roam. Their voices rose to give him power, he felt the cheer of the spirits of the Jedi, and he felt the strength he knew he would need.

"I don't like it." Leon stood tall infront of the Jedi Master. Drask was his name, Leon had known him to be one of the more conservative Jedi. It was not a secret that it pained him greatly to even be in war.

"Then what are we to do Master Drask? Run from them? That would be giving into our fear. Stand here and fight? That would be suicide. No Master Drask, we must strike them hard and fast, over and over again, chip away at their strength. If we stay here they will come for us, they'll overwhelm us and we will die a futile death."

"I agree with Leon," The Twi'lek Jedi Master Ussus stated, his tone was hard and his voice powerful. "We cannot allow the Sith to hunt us down here and destroy us. They will come before long." His lekku twitched with anticipation.

"I say let us hunt them down, they have haunted us in our dreams for long enough, let us be in their nightmares for once, let us be like ghosts descending upon the valley, spirits of Jedi renewed in our quest!" The third Jedi Master Dresar hissed, her reptilian Trandoshan features were almost growling with anticipation, Leon could tell she was eager to show the Sith how powerful the Jedi were.

"It is settled then Drask," Carn's voice came from in the crowd, he stepped forward into the circle that the crowd had formed around the Jedi Masters and Leon. "We will form groups, remember most of all, stealth is our objective. Do not jeopardize the mission, the slightest slips could alert the enemy to our presence. Then the tables will turn, and we will become hunted."

Shadows shifted among those of the fallen. Leon's breath seethed with anticipation, his hood sheltered him from the light that they would have to learn to avoid, until the time was right. He stepped silently through the forest, the trees shielding him from anything that dared to perceive his presence. He came to the edge of the forest, undetected, to gaze done upon the expansive valley that stretched out before him. The relics were still there, untouched by the Sith, still standing as a testament to the unwavering foundations of the Jedi. There was much that the Sith could find on such hollowed grounds, Leon knew that they would only desecrate the sanctity that the planet had once been. He felt it was his duty to use all his powers to stop them.

"Well where now?" He asked, the ledge was steep, and a group of Jedi sliding down the dusty slopes of the valley would not go unnoticed, Leon knew this.

"I read of a secret passage way," Jedi Master Ussus said, answering Leon's question. "The runes of the ruins stated that only those of pure heart and eyes can find the passageway where no shadows can pass." Ussus, practically recited, like he had renewed an interest in an old quest. "I never did find the passageway myself, it was merely a fleeting interest."

Leon nodded, "Well how would we decipher such a riddle? Did it give any clues to the passageway's location?"

"There was one. I believe it went as such; 'When the flourishing nature becomes so intense that even it looks absurd, there is where you will find what you most seek.'"

"Well that's vague." Leon stated, his eyes shifting around the surroundings for something even remotely out of place. "What would be absurd on this planet?" He asked aloud, his query directed at no one particular.

Leon caught Carn rubbing at his a few days worth of stubble on his chin, looking just as baffled as Leon. Carn caught on, smirking at the younger Jedi who had managed to catch his insecurity. "Well sitting here polishing our lightsabers won't help. I want a search of the surrounding radius, be careful, be like shadows among the trees, and send a signal to us if anything catches your eye." The other Jedi agreed in unison. Soft mumbles sprayed throughout the Jedi and troopers, shuffling through the trees was audible as they split up to perform a thorough search.

Leon's tracts through the small forest were soft and light, his eyes scrutinized every inch he could take in, his senses reaching out for anything abnormal. He did notice something, there was a seemingly alien oasis about a hundred meters or so into the bleak landscape. His hand raised from his side, semi-directing his senses toward the haven of nature. He frowned, there wasn't even the slightest sensation tied to the oasis. There was a flicker however, something caught his senses, it was barely a tug, but he had felt it. He turned to where he guessed the sensation had come from, he found himself staring at a tree, it's trunk was elaborate, a twisting pattern of branches made it up, it's hue dark brown, much like the ground that composed much of the planet. Above, Leon noted, the branches stretched out for many feet, creating a canopy that blocked out the harsh sun. Leon frowned, noting that it was simply a tree, even though it seemed strangely out of place. He took a seat against the trunk, it wasn't too comfortable, but it was better than mulling on his feet.

_CRASH!_ The world around Leon tumbled down as his hand found a lump in one of the roots he had come to sit next to. His body tumbled over and over until with a sickening thud, he came to a stop against a hard stone wall. He found himself laying against the wall as he gazed up to where he had fallen. He thought the tree had seemed out of place, it's branches too large, it's trunk too elaborate, and the color had matched the hue of the ground a little too closely. He stared up into the sky, a bit dazed at the fall. He stood up slowly, brushing off dirt that had stuck to his body. He grinned at the irony, the flourishing nature itself was absurd, the planet was harsh, what kind of normal tree would be able to flourish the way the entrance to the passageway had? He had found his answer, and it had sent him for a tumble.

He had felt a strange calling to the tree, and it had only barely caught his eye. That made him wonder, had this riddle been devised to allude the common graverobber? He grinned, it had almost evaded a Jedi. He took a moment to send a signal to Carn, letting him know of his discovery. His curiosity got the best of him however, and he decided to take a peak inside the passageway. He reasoned that it wouldn't harm anything, not even the Sith knew about the secret tunnel. He grinned at the possibility of scaring a Sith out of his dirty boots.

He ventured forth slowly, noting the walls that were littered with ancient carvings. He felt awed by the whole place, he had never actually ventured into the remains of the valley, his mission had been a simple one, help to reinforce the station in the event of an attack. Leon barely got the chance before the Sith came knocking on their doorstep.

Light was barely able to find its way into the almost claustrophobic tunnel. It was just tall enough for him to walk without too much trouble, but the sides of the tunnel didn't gave for much maneuvering room. He reached into the pack on his belt, and pulled out a glowrod after some rummaging. He held the source of luminescent light high up, allow its glow to cast itself upon the walls. It cast an almost eerie silhouette upon the writings on the wall, most of them in a dialect too ancient for Leon to decipher. He did notice an eerie statue it stood out among most of the relatively unassuming displays. It was an almost shattered figure, being cradled in the arms of another. It was a Jedi, her robes sprayed upon the ground, cascading down upon the rock that her mourning body was laying upon. Her face was stricken with grief, and tears frozen in time decorated her cheeks.

He couldn't help but notice the symbolism, hanging overbearingly over the fated lovers was a lightsaber. It's color was crimson, glimmering ever continuously almost like the anger that had consumed the Jedi's lover. He couldn't but help feel a connection inside his gut, obviously the statue was harking back to the days that had been consumed by destruction between the Sith and Jedi. He felt an odd connection, and it was hard to believe that it was merely an intricately designed piece of stone.

He tore his eyes away from the statue and continued forward, the glowrod creating a small field of vision as he paced forward. His eyes caught something, it was a distant glimmer, faint, but still there. He continued towards it, and found himself rounding a corner, it peered out over an expansive chamber. Light was shining through the ceiling, where he could still see shards of transparisteel clinging to where they had initially been placed. Out before him was pillars that stretched up to the ceiling on both sides of the room, providing support for the ceiling that had been carved out of ornate rock. In the middle of the room stood an almost glowing fountain, water, which was surprisingly clear sparkled under the sun that shone through the open ceiling. It seemed to be calling to him, just like everything else in the room, the statues of ancient Jedi heroes, the amazing carving that decorated the wall opposite him. It was such a strange feeling, the whole planet was practically drenched in the force, it was on every whisper of the wind, and it seemed to sparkle on every golden ray of sun. That fact only seemed to strengthen his resolve, he couldn't see such a beautiful thing tainted by the agents of the dark

His gazing ended quickly however, as he spotted the taints in the light. He ducked back around the corner, suppressing his senses as he shrunk his presence in the force into a small entity, barely there. He felt almost blind however, like a limb had been severed and he felt his raw instincts take over. His first instinct was to run back up to the surface and meet up with the rest of the Jedi. He wasn't going to deny what his gut was telling him, and it did make a valid case. He felt a longing to stop the Sith, but he knew that the odds were against him. He vowed he would return to erase the impurity the Sith would place upon the valley.

"Hello Leon,"

Leon immediately jerked around, his heart racing, and his hand falling to his lightsaber. His hand came down almost as quickly as it had jumped to the lightsaber. "Haven't we discussed this before Master?"

The older Jedi chuckled. "I couldn't help it, it's just a little taste of some of what we'll do to the Sith." He grinned, and then raised an eyebrow, "That is if you don't parade right into there, lightsaber swinging." He crossed his arms as he smirked at his former apprentice.

"That wasn't exactly my plan, curiosity got the best of me." He shrugged, "I didn't think it would hurt to take a peak ahead."

"I'd be wary, eagerness can lead to impatience."

"I thought I was done with lessons when I passed the trials master, but I suppose I was wrong." He smiled at the bearded Jedi.

"A Jedi never stops learning, you should know that. Even those that live to be nine hundred years old are still learning right until they take their final breath. The only true way to know all is to become one with the force. I don't think I'm ready for that, just yet that is."

Leon nodded, "I guess I haven't learned how to rid myself of my brashness. It still pops up once and awhile, I suppose you would remember most of all though."

Carn smiled, "Oh yes, I believe we used to call it Cockeeba the Hutt. That Hutt of an ego has slimmed down."

"It still pops up from time to time, depending on how I feed it."

"Well we better pop up and inform the other Jedi before things get out of hand."

Leon nodded in agreement and the two headed back towards the entrance of the tunnel.

"Knight Leon, what is this place?" He was met with the scrutinizing glare of Master Drask, if Leon hadn't had more control he would have made a point to sigh, but he knew better.

"Well, our secret tunnel has revealed itself" He gestured down into the dark passageway.

Drask nodded, "Any idea where it leads?" He asked as he peered into the tunnel his eyes curious, much like Leon had been.

"Some crypt or underground chamber, whatever it was it seemed almost as big as the Senate chamber, and no less awe inspiring." Leon noted that the other Jedi had begun to gather behind Drask, their curiosity almost as apparent.

"This seems like a one-way stop to me," The sky-blue figure of Master Ussus slithered its way through the crowd, coming to almost shoulder to shoulder with Master Drask. "Even if we have found our way in, there still is a problem of remaining undiscovered. The Sith have already begun to excavate the ruins. How are we to bypass their search parties?"

Leon noted that Carn had taken a familiar stance, leaning up against the stone wall, arms crossed with his brow furrowed in concentration. "Ussus, were you not the chief excavator here?"

The twi'lek nodded, "I am."

"Then you must know of some hidden chambers. Or places riddled with traps that you have navigated through successfully."

Ussus's face was consumed with thought, even though it was for only a moment. He nodded after that brief moment, "I do, there is a central chamber at the end of the ruins. It's been protected by an ancient energy that still lurks in the walls. It has remained to protect the chamber from any harm that might come to it. It senses malicious intents, and draws from that energy, turning it to oppose the wielder and casting it out against them."

Leon grinned, "Sounds almost good to be true."

"Well there is a slight problem, there are secondary doors but the have to be unlocked from the inside. The main door is out in the open, and in the center of the valley. Getting in could provide a problem." Ussus assumed a mulling position, it was obvious he was thinking about how the chamber could be made accessible to them. Leon had to admit, that a group of unseen and unaccounted for humanoids slipping into a chamber, in broad daylight, would look suspicious.

Leon heard the soft but distinct grading sound of one of the Jedi, he turned to see another Jedi who had stepped forward. "I believe I can help with that. You see, the force is unique to us all, we have our strengths and weaknesses. Mine is the ability to alter a mind-state, or to be more persuasive than most other Jedi. I believe I could _persuade _the Sith presently in the valley that a sudden hail storm has struck the planet. When they retreat for shelter we pounce upon the chamber, slipping in during the chaos that is sure to result."

Carn stepped away from the wall and made his way to pat the Jedi on the back, who looked no older than Leon himself. "Good idea lad, but there's one problem, creating a hallucination large enough to cover the entire valley is going to tax you heavily, how long would you be able to keep the illusion up for? There are many of us and I am afraid that it might not last long enough for all of us to slip in."

The Jedi Knight shook his head, "I believe I can keep it up long enough, even though I may need some support from some of the masters."

Ussus was the first to speak, "We shall do whatever we can to aid you, and if that includes lending some of our power to you, then that is what we must do."

Leon had to smile, it was a beautiful thing when such unity was displayed. He hoped that they would be able to fully use the skills that everyone could contribute, because he knew that without them, the numbers of the Sith would prevail.

The group of soldiers and Jedi alike stepped into the mysterious passageway. Leon led the way through the darkness, several glowrods from different sources contributed to their path through the shadows, so it had began. They moved silently through the shadows, much as they had said they would, their voices silent and their intent forward, shifting into the darkness.

They soon reached the chamber that Leon had discovered. "Shrink yourself in the force, if we don't they'll easily detect such a large group." They soon complied and within no time they were all practically invisible in the force. He peeked around the corner, the same Sith were still there, taking readings with their datapads. Leon jerked back from around the corner and glanced at the other Jedi, huddled silently near the exit of the pathway. He saw the Jedi who had volunteered his services before. He looked at him and motioned for him to come forward, "Can you give them an illusion of some ancient kind of trap springing on them?"

He nodded, "I'll think up something nasty."

"How about something that will knock them out?" He nodded at a Republic soldier who held a rifle in his hand, "Can you take them out with your rifle?"

He shifted a few things on his rifle, the appearance changed and a scope popped up on top, "They should be easing pickings."

"Just stun them however, we don't want deaths to cause some suspicion." He glanced at him sternly before returning to the Jedi. "Are you ready?"

He nodded as he slipped around the corner, the Republic soldier following in his wake.

Leon didn't have to watch to know what would happen. A shriek rose from the chamber, followed by a fairly quiet, _tang_. The _tang_ was quickly followed by another, Leon didn't have to use the force to hear two reassuring thumps, each one barely over a second apart. His gaze slowly drifted over to the Knight and the solider, they were both grinning and the soldier slipped Leon a thumbs up sign. Leon felt a smile of his own come into existence. He stood and peaked out into the chamber, the two Sith were sleeping like a pair of newborn rancors, not cute in the slightest. He made a move to turn into the chamber, but a powerful voice stopped him.

"Wait Leon," Master Ussus put up a hand, almost making it like he had erected an invisible barrier before Leon. He closed his eyes, there was a quick spike in the force that Leon felt, sharp and precise. His eyes slowly opened again, a haze seemed to fade from them as he focused his consciousness upon Leon, nodding before he spoke, "I do not sense any Sith. But we must be wary, and continue forward as quickly as possible, they are sure to wonder where their Sith friends have disappeared to."

"Then we must have haste," Drask found his way to the front of the party, Leon smirked, Drask simply wouldn't have his influence wax like that. It was clear however the Ussus held much more of a presence, leaving Drask behind because of his obvious lack of influence. That left Leon with a bitter taste in his mouth, what was Drask's motives here? Leon had to admit that it could be his imagination going for a stretch, but how could he ignore such signs? He quickly rid himself of such thoughts, it was not the time nor the place.

The group hopped into the chamber, their steps echoing softly off into the distance, the rock creating a sturdy surface for their sounds to launch themselves off of. He slipped quickly ahead of the group, dropping to a knee as he placed a hand on one of the unconscious Sith. "Still breathing," He said softly, nodding in turn as he checked the other Sith, his chest rising slowly to fill the hollow of his lungs with oxygen.

"We must hurry," Dresar hissed, taking a knee next to Leon, "I smell trouble." Her reptilian nose perked skyward, aided undoubtably by her Jedi senses.

Leon hopped to his feet in acknowledgment, leaving the Sith where they laid, hoping their dreams were as haunting as what had caused them to fall into such a state. The same feet carried him across the chamber and into another tunnel, this one lit with recently lit torches and easily navigable turns and twists that led him through the solid rock that surrounded the passageway. His heart began to thud in his chest, the winding tunnel leading his hastened flight even farther, until again his eyes beheld his true goal, a slimmer of sunshine, filtering through the clouds above and floating down to reach the solid rock that formed the exit to the tunnel. That warm sunlight only stayed upon him for a brief moment, as Leon ducked back behind the carved doorway, staying in the shadows.

"I'm ready." He heard the eager voice of the Jedi who had pledged his services, he had followed Leon closely.

Leon nodded in acknowledgment, but abruptly halted him before the Jedi could even begin to focus, "Before you do this, what is your name?"

The Jedi smiled, "I am Eril, a Corellian like yourself, except I don't remember the twin planets, for I have never been to them. My parents were killed in a scuffle on a cargo ship, I was lost in wake of their deaths, destined for Coruscant not even knowing how to speak a word of objection."

Leon's eyes fell shut for a moment, how come it seemed that the most peaceful souls had been born into tragedy? "Do your magic Eril." He smiled at the fellow Corellian as his eyes were pried open by his will. He quickly glanced back at the other Jedi.

"We are ready Eril." Ussus was kneeling behind the younger Corellian, his lekku writhing under the pressure. Leon knew just as well as Ussus did that their lives as they knew them came down to the current pressing moment.

Leon felt a ripple in the force, a small stone had been dropped in the infinitely encompassing pool of life. Its ripples were slowly expanding, becoming larger as their intensity increased, Leon tilted his head out of the exit's arch, some Sith were shuffling around. Leon strained to hear their voices, sounded like common grunt work to him, however, once glance from their wandering eyes changed that. One of the Sith pointed to the sky, another crained his neck to glance as well, their body language instantly changed. It was a mad dash back to the safety of the command center, their arms practically flailing as they ran. Leon couldn't help but smile at the spectacle, it felt refreshing to inflict fear into the hearts of those who had plagued an entire galaxy with the same element. Leon soon twisted that grin into a frown however, sadly noting that such thoughts should not have crept into his mind, this was a fight to save, not one to harm.

"Go!" Screamed Eril, his face strained. Leon nodded and motioned everyone forward. Their steps echoed through the tunnel behind them as they scrambled out into the valley. Leon watched them take their flight towards the center of the valley as Ussus pointed to the ornate structure. Leon braced Eril as he stood, he felt the force awake inside him, Ussus poured his own energy into the younger Jedi, helping to give him power.

"Eril we must go!" Ussus yelled over the chaos that had resulted from their scramble.

The Jedi Knight nodded, taking a staggered step before breaking into a jog, Leon followed behind the two. The sun harassed them from above as their legs carried them through the valley, an air of desperation rose from the group, Leon could tell that there was one thing on their mind alone, reaching the sanctity of that chamber. Leon wasn't going to waste energy on wayward thoughts either, his mind was set upon their goal. He knew that he had to take a chance by reaching out however, his senses formed a web that snared the valley in its consciousness. The Sith had fled the valley, he did sense something however, a dark menacing presence. The presence held a power to it, its eyes were more perceptive than Leon could hope to hide from, he cut his mind off from the force, but it was too late. His mind had been entered, his presence had been revealed.

Eril and Ussus reached the chamber mere seconds before Leon could. Their paths took them through the chamber, a presence stirred in the force but it was only a flicker, as Eril and Ussus passed through the stone entrance. Leon skidded to a halt on the worn stone that created the entrance to the chamber. He glanced back for a moment at the valley, the presence was nearing and with it sunk a feeling in Leon's stomach, he knew what he had to do. He turned his back upon Eril and Ussus, fleeing back into the valley, knowing that it was how it must have been.

"Leon!" Ussus yelled after the younger Jedi, his voice carrying above the wind that swept around the Jedi. His gaze found the ground as his disappointment was expressed in his fist slamming against the cold stone of the passageway, carved from rock and stern, much like the dedication that Leon held in his sacrifice. Ussus had been correct, life as they had known it would change, and he hoped that Leon held the strength to endure such changes.

Leon fought the wind with his very being it was harsh and relentless which made it hard to fight while the presence he had sensed was still lingering in the back of his mind. He realized that he had to throw the dark man off the other's path. His route led him through the valley down towards the crypt from which he had sensed the Sith. He came to the entrance but stopped short, his heart was racing with each passing breath. Was he so arrogant to face the Sith face to face? Thoughts played through his mind, and no matter how he tried to underline the strength he knew he had, each simulation ended in him agonizingly fading from life.

Leon cursed himself, it seemed like Cockeeba had chosen quite a time to slither its way out. Leon foolhardily had believed he could sense any danger without he himself being sensed, he had been gravely mistaken. The positive energies of the valley hadn't hidden him like he thought they would have and he was left to wallow in the darkness he had brought upon himself. He had to think of the big picture however, and the force allowed to see him what would happen if he fled into hiding. The catacombs and chambers would be scoured and Leon's allies would meet an inevitable fate, one that Leon had brought upon them. He shook his head. No, he would not allow them to suffer for his arrogance, he would face the dark menace. He willed his body forward, knowing that there would be know way back for him.

"My, my," A booming voice echoed off the hard rocks that had been cemented into place thousands of years ago. "What a weak display you Jedi cling to. Oh how I wish you could see the world of Korriban, taste the air, feel the power in the ground, and hear echoes that never seem to fade. This testament of light is simply sickening." Leon rounded a corner to gaze upon a dark figure, he rose high above the ground and his robes were black as the night sky. "But then again Jedi, that is something you will never see, for how will you escape this fate?" He shook his head, "You are fated to this place, I can feel your ripples in the force, it calls to you, and so do I. Tell me, do you believe it is an accident that you ended up on this planet?"

Leon took a few steps forward, moving around to flank the easily intimidating Sith, "There is only the force."

"Ah, you find such comfort in that Jedi rote do you not?" The Sith did not flinch even as Leon neared him. "Tell me, was it your curiosity, or intuitiveness that lead you here?"

Leon continued pacing around the Sith. He had almost completely swung around the figure before he spoke again, "A feeling."

"A bit like how you managed to allude my patrols, shifting through the forests as your companions were being slain?" The dark side wielder said such words mockingly, almost as if Leon had been a coward who had abandoned his brethren.

Leon saw through his almost translucent words however, the Sith had made a fatal error. Arrogance had played a hand again, and it seemed that the servant of evil truly believed that Leon was the last Jedi on the entire planet. _To arrogant to believe a group of Jedi could evade you?_ Leon almost smirked, but instead he buried such thoughts deep beneath the layers of his consciousness. "A bit how I was drawn to you, and you alone. The force is my ally and it has led me here, but for what purpose?"

"I am afraid you will not be alive long enough to find out." A quick snap-hiss was all the warning Leon received before the Sith lunged at him.

Leon struggled to keep his balance as he sidestepped the attack, calling his lightsaber to his hand as it exploded to life. Leon used the momentum of his sidestep to spin on his left heel, coming back around with a hack that was aimed squarely at the Sith's neck. The Sith was quick to act however and batted the blow aside. A shower of lights flashed across the chamber, each clash of their lightsabers creating a dazzling work of concentrated light.

Leon found himself being beat back on the defensive, the Sith's attacks were precise and rhythmic, edging in on flaws that Leon's stance held. Leon was almost baffled on how to counteract such an offensive strategy. He spun once batting a blow aside and molding the legwork into a dash. His front leg connected with the stonewalls that surrounded them. He used the force to launch himself backwards, spinning the world around as he flipped over the Sith, who simply grinned at the acrobatic display that ended far further than Leon would have liked. Without control of his body Leon was sent tumbling across the room, his stomach lurched as he felt himself tumbling in a way that defied gravity. He focused his mind on the wall that he was hurtling towards and with a blast of the force he bounced off a seemingly invisible wall before the Sith could batter his body against it. He righted himself in midair and landed squarely on his feet, panting for breath as he turned to face the Sith, who to Leon's delight was having a hard time hiding his surprise.

"Impressive, it seems I have underestimated you. I will not make the same mistake." The Sith's gloved hand came up from his side, in one fluid motion he sliced through a stone pillar and sent the slab of rock rocketing towards Leon. The cut piece of rock met the same fate that had freed it from the ground, Leon's saber met the rock, slicing it in half before it completed its destructive mission. Leon launched himself forward at the Sith the intensity of his attack reminiscent of the one dark side wielder had bombarded Leon with. However, Leon soon realized that his foe had been far more in control than Leon's assault was. The Sith parried every blow with seeming ease, Leon felt frustration begin to grow and with that came desperation. He hacked down upon the Sith again and again, hoping to batter his lightsaber aside, but the Sith almost teasingly blocked every blow with ease. "That is it Jedi! Use your anger. Feed off of it, you hate me, and you want to destroy me!" The Sith's lips twisted into a grin at the sound of the words, at that moment Leon realized what he was doing.

He was giving into hatred, his struggle had gone from a battle to survive to one to prove himself. His eyes softened and his teachings took over, words that his master had instilled in him echoed through himself, "Never out of anger does a Jedi kill, only out of necessity." Leon hated to admit it, but deep down under such profound thoughts he grasped why those words had risen from so many teachings he had received. His death was a necessity.

At that grim realization his hands seemed to become numb, his fiery defiance died, extinguished by the hopeless fate of death. His defense fell with his defiance and his true weakness was exposed, he was a Jedi, and grave sacrifices came with such a life, one that Leon knew was at its ending point.

A flash of crimson was all he perceived before an unmeasurable amount of pain exploded from his body. He glanced down to gaze at his mortality fade away, a gaping hole was left in his stomach. His vision blurred much like his resistance to death, he knew his fate and knew that a true Jedi would stand proud when it was revealed. He held his chin high and gazed at the Sith, bearing an intensity that seemed to frighten his foe. Leon's willingness to die was so intense that even the Sith backed back a step almost reverently until darkness took the young Jedi and Leon fell into what he felt would blossom into an even deeper understanding of the force.

Light filtered into the world, a painful revelation that met his eyes, something was different. His eyes squinted, attempting to try to block out the blinding force. The light pained him, what was this? Surprise immersed his consciousness, pain was the last sensation he had expected to experience inside the force. The painful veil of light soon lifted from his eyes, and Leon found something so ornate he almost jumped at the site. He found himself staring blankly at the ceiling that hung above him. The universe was not his playground and his body felt solid to him. It was then that he realized that his body had not yet escaped its physical confines. However, Leon found little consolation in that truth, knowing that the only reason he still drew breath was the mercy of the Sith that had saved him.

Leon almost chuckled at the very notion. Mercy? _Oh no, mercy is not what saved me, intense cruelty was what saved me. _A haunting realization hit him, the intense hatred the Sith held meant that a quick death was out of the question. He realized that only one thing waited for him behind that prediction; a slow and antagonizing ordeal that would test him to the core.

Anticipation seemed to seep from every pore of his body, why leave him sitting there in silence? Surely the Sith had noticed that he was awake. Leon had to smirk as he realized the Sith would never end their mind games with him. If a maddening expectancy is what they wanted, he would not give them such pleasure.

Leon sat up on the spartan bed, dragging his legs into a folded position as he did so. His eyes drifted shut and Leon felt the force flow threw him like he had felt so many times before. _Life has been granted to me, every second is controlled by the force and I am its ally. _The mantra echoed deep inside him, over and over again, reverberating into the hollows of his mind.

"I assume you find our accommodations adequate." A familiar voice cut into the echoes that had been lofting through his mentality.

"Oh of course, but the taxi service could use some work. Stabbing your customers is one way to avoid business." He couldn't help but grin at his own comment, no doubt the Sith was doing the same.

"Next time come more peacefully then we'll see what we can do." Soft steps reached Leon's ears, he assumed the Sith was pacing around him. "I assume you know what will happen to you."

"Yes," There was no avoiding the realization, "And I will not succumb to it." Leon's eyes slowly opened, almost immediately finding the Sith to his right.

The Sith shook his head and crossed his arms smugly, "Of course, such a good Jedi. Without fail you repeat the words with rote." His feet took him across the room, "You know the process that we will inflict upon you, do you truly believe you are ready?"

"I've always been stubborn, my master can back me up on that." His eyes shifted to follow the Sith across the room. Leon noted that he wore some kind of armor, the breastplates shimmered in the light as the Sith's body paced the room. His cloak flowed behind him, like a river of obsidian. His face was sharp and clearly defined, which left Leon the impression that he was precise with everything he did. Leon also noted that he most likely did not have much trouble accomplishing that precision with his haunting crimson eyes that seemed to glare into his soul.

"Sith qualities I would say. We tend to destroy rather than compromise, something that no matter how you deny it has some appeal to you." Those eyes seemed to reach out to him even more, projecting their malice and intent into him. Leon had to admit it was an intimidating factor, but he wasn't buying such a technique.

"Maybe what you say is right. But weakness is something we must acknowledge if we are to strengthen ourselves." Leon found the profound words easily, knowing that his conviction on the matter was as stern as the foundations of the Jedi Order.

"Ah but we shall see how far those weaknesses run, and the strength of one Jedi against a hoard of Sith who hate you with an utmost intensity." Silence rose from the walls of the room, something that only seemed to increase the Sith's presence. Silence was all that occupied the room within moments however, as the Sith turned and left the room, leaving Leon to contemplate his fate.


End file.
